


The five things Steve likes about Tony and the one thing he loves

by ratchet_intellectual



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Clint's a dick, M/M, Steve's a pervert, Team Bonding, the team does yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratchet_intellectual/pseuds/ratchet_intellectual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His ass, his eyes, his voice, his hands, the arc reactor.<br/>plus 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	The five things Steve likes about Tony and the one thing he loves

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying to get rid of some plot bunnies and I've been wanting to do this for a while anyway. I hope you enjoy!

  **1\. His Ass**

 

“Yoga?” Steve looks suspiciously at the tight, spandex shorts and tee laid out for him. The clothes were bright blues and reds, not unlike his Captain America uniform but the solider found the work out clothes to be gaudy.

 

“Yeah. It's fun.” Bruce assures. He pops in the tap in the large flat screen in the Avenger community family room. Thor is behind them moving the large sectional over already dressed in bright blue and gray tights.

 

“And the outfits are for....what exactly?”

 

“It balances your mana and allows positive flow to enter and leave your body.” Clint informs, stretching in his purple and blue tights.

 

“Really?”

 

“Naw, I'm just fuckin with you.” He smirks and Steve wonders if Clint and Tony hang around and plan ways to mock him weeks in advance. He wouldn't put it past the two. Bruce lays out five mats on the area rug facing the tv.

 

“Isn't Natasha going to do it with us?” Steve asks.

 

“No Captain. I'm just here to watch the show.” The red head is sitting on the cough that's pushed up against the far side of the wall. She's looking positively deadly in her blue and pink Juicy Couture sweats. She plops a grape into her mouth, face soft and relax.

 

“Yes! We will but on a great show for Lady Natasha with our great skill in this Yoged of Ah! Make haste Steven and change so we can commence!”

 

Sighing, Steve left the living room to change in his quarters. The Avengers are all such a weird bunch of people. And he wouldn't trade them for the world. It didn't quiet feel like home if they weren't eating some new, foreign food or trying out some crazy idea.

 

When Steve comes back into the living room, Tony is there on his mat pouting. His tee is gold and his shorts a vibrant pink. Steve lingers on how the material clings perfectly around the billionaire's hip and curves down. A part of Steve wants nothing more for Tony to stand up so he can completely admire his...assets.

 

“Pink Banner? Come on. Everyone get's one that matches their costumes but I get pink?” Bruce rolls his eyes and kicks at Tony's heels.

 

“I told you, they didn't have red in your size! The lady at the yoga store suggested pink and I thought you'd like it. Now get up and stop complaining.” Tony grumbles so more but stands up all the same. Steve fights the urge to ogle his backside, keeping his eyes trained on the TV screen.

 

Clint, Thor, and Steve file in behind Bruce and Tony as the video starts. At first it's just a basic forms, getting the muscles warmed up and ready to be twisted and pulled.

 

The thunder god, of course, is way to big to follow the moves properly but Odin be damned if he didn't try his hardest, straining and fumbling to keep up. Clint struggles a bit with some poses, muttering to himself on how he “isn't built like a dainty flower and a bow and arrow doesn't demand all these stupid poses”. Steve is no better off then those two, trying his best to keep up with Tony and Bruce. The two scientists do the poses easily, bending and curving just like the perky woman on the tape.

 

“Stark how are you so good at this?” Clint demands as Tony bends his right leg to his shoulder, stomach flat on the mat. Steve had lost all self restraint and shamelessly staring at his ass. It's just too perfect. The roundness of it, the way it clenched and relaxed as the rest of Tony's body moved.

 

“I dated – ”

 

“Slept with.” Natasha corrected from behind them.

 

“I slept with Pepper's yoga instructor for a bit and went to some of the classes with her. It's fun.”

 

Tony splits his legs open and arcs his back beautifully and Steve is a minute away from jumping him.

 

“Eyes on the screen solider.” Natasha whispers to him from the side of his mat, when did she get there? She smirks down at him, winks, and leaves with her bowl of grapes. Blushing red, Steve fixes his eyes on the screen. The woman smiles and stands with her feet shoulder length apart, butt in the air, hands behind her. Steve _needs_ to see Tony like that.

 

And just like he predicted, Tony mimics the pose with ease.

 

“Why hello Cap Junior, how are you today?” Clint snickers, eyes on Steve's crotch.

 

**2\. His Eyes**

 

 

Steve rips off his cowl, tossing his beloved shield on the floor of the Helicarrier. The rest of the team, bruised and battered, limps off to lick their wounds alone. The all know what's coming, this song and dance oh so familiar by now. Iron Man is in front, his helmet nestled between his arm and waist. He isn't looking at his leader on purpose.

 

“What in the hell was that Stark?” Steve demands, circling Tony to look him in the face. There's a bruise right below his left eye forming.

 

“What Rogers?” His last name coming out like the most horrid of slurs. “How I saved the civilians or how I took out the baddie? Or was it how I did it all without your precious leadership?”

 

Steve growls, shaking his head. He doesn't want to fight. He wants to reach out and caress the discoloration on his face, smooth it away with his fingers. He wants to kiss it better and look into those perfect brown eyes and tell him he's sorry. Sorry he got hurt, sorry Steve wasn't fast enough to save him. “No Stark. I'm talking about how you disobeyed orders, put Widow in Harms way, and disregarded the safety and integrity of the whole team for some stupid stunt.”

 

“Stunt?” The billionaire sneers, tightening his grip on his helmet, eyes burning. “That stunt saved the day. Widow was fine. She could handle it. She did handle it. Stop treating her like she's breakable the second she's under a bit of pressure.”

 

“Don't you dare! I would never doubt Widow's, or anyone else on this team, ability to get work done. But I know her limits Tony! You were supposed to relieve some tension for her because she was at her limit. But instead, she was forced to pick up your slack while you went and played hero.” Tony's face froze. He is still, face numb, but his eyes tell it all. The math that fueled his decision swimming, his angry boiling.

 

“But she handled it! I knew she could! She _said_ she could! And she did. And the mission was complete. No use crying over spilled milk Captain. What's done is done.”

 

“No! I need to know that if push comes to shove, you can swallow your enormous pride without choking and follow orders. I need to know that you want to be part of this team!”

 

His eyes falter for a second. They soften, letting Steve in a bit. There's love in there, warmth, and care.

 

“You know I do.” Tony's voice is softer. “You know I'd do anything for this fucking team.”

 

“Then start acting like it. You can't keep going off. I need to know that you're with me, that you trust me.”

 

The genius shakes his head but it doesn't push out the lovely feelings caught in his irises.

 

“I'm with you.” He turns away. The super solider lets him go.

 

3\. His Voice

 

No one would ever tell you they love to hear Tony talk. Some loved to hear him rant, whisper, shout, moan, scream, but no one ever likes Tony Stark talking. When he talks, he tends to babble, rapid fast. He can go from one thought to another without alerting you, leaving you lost in the maze of his one-sided conversation. It could go on and on, for hours if you let him. But Steve enjoyed it not because of the content, half the things that came out of his mouth had Steve at a lost, but because of his voice.

 

Tony had a beautiful voice. It was deep but not too much. It had a soft rasp to his, like his vocal chords were covered in a faint layer sweet cigar smoke. It was sharp and clear, great for public speaking. It was the kind of voice that left in impression on you. His voice would follow Steve, lurking in the back of his head.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey yourself. Why are you up so late? Don't they have curfews at retirement homes?” Tony sips on his coffee mug, content by himself in the dark of the group kitchen.

 

“I couldn't sleep.” Steve ignores the jab and gets himself a large cup of milk to heat. It didn't have the same effect it did before the serum but it was comforting. It reminded the super solider of times with his mother in their small kitchen, close to midnight. His mom would steam some milk in a little pot on the stove and pour it into a big cup for him to drink, give him a kiss on the forehead, and send him back to bed.

 

“Preachin to the choir.” Tony notes absently.

 

“What are you up to in your lab?” Steve asks politely, trying to draw out conversation. Weird. You never had to force conversation out of Tony Stark. It seemed like he was born with words to say in his mouth.

 

The billionaire smiles and goes off. The blonde can hear the exhaust edge into his voice but Tony holds on strong, explaining the complex machinery. Steve slurps his piping hot milk, enjoying the brunette's words and the sound of his voice.

 

**4\. His hands**

 

Steve liked the meetings the Avengers have at SHEILD every now in again. Debriefs were always his favorite back during the war. Important information was being shared. Like the good little boy scout Stark claimed he was, Steve took organized notes in a discrete black notebook. He dated the mission, how was there, the type of villain(s) involved, mission area, and any other important facts. Bruce even gave him a binder where he could store his files.

 

This particular meeting was for Justine Hammer, a foe of Tony's. The billionaire took the reigns on this one, familiar with how the weapons dealer worked. He set up a clear cut presentation using the blue holograms he loved so much. Tony manipulated the images and displays like second nature. His hands always busy as he summed up each slide page.

 

The blonde solider was always enticed by Tony's hands. They weren't delicate and pampered soft like Steve assumed a life of rich luxury would do. They were hard, calloused, and scarred but still so elegant. He follows his fingers as they danced on the displays, not even listening to the brunette's speech anymore. Without much thought, Steve started sketching out Tony's hands in his notebook. It was nothing fancy but it was remarkable accurate. He looked down for a second and took in his art. If he had charcoals with him, he could properly shade in everything or maybe some nice acrylic so he could paint the hands and capture the light that played off from the holograms.

 

Coulson peeked over his shoulder to look at the drawing. His small smile twitches for a second then goes back to normal. Blushing, Steve shut the notebook.

 

**5\. The Arc Reactor**

 

Steve is flushed as he gazed down at the face. Tony doesn't stirSteve feels the panic raise in his chest. Natasha is fist deep in his chest, debris and wreckage everywhere. She connects the reactor and pushes it in. In seconds, the blue light is back, shining bright.

 

“Tony?” His eyes open.

 

“H-hey Steve...”

 

 

**+1**

 

Steve's never been kidnapped before. When he was small and scrawny, he was too poor to be kidnapped. When he was big and brawny, he was too strong to be kidnapped. I mean, who in their right minds kidnaps Captain America?

 

Dir-o, the newest threat to the American populace, is.

 

The trap had been pretty good. It seemed like a normal beat down: them came, kicked some butt, Tony and Clint throw around some banter over the coms, and they leave. Easy, right? But no. Dir-o or whatever he was calling himself, Steve zoned out during his monologue, was aiming his big powerful laser a bit too close to Tony for the Captain's liking so he went out to protect his teammate with his shield. Unfortunately, Dir-o was planning for that. The beam was designed to counter-react with the vibrianum in his shield so instead of bouncing the beam off of the surface, the beam went around the side, knocking Steve out. Before any of the other Avengers could save him, one of Dir-o's minions came out and activated an anti-energy field around him. With a few more well place blast, Dir-o was able to make his escape with Steve in toe.

 

Now Steve was floating aimlessly in his chamber watching as Dir-o ranted to himself. If there was a wall in his box, the blonde knew he would bash his head on it. Repeatedly. How could he get tripped up by this annoying, pesky villain? It came down to two options, let Tony get hit or risk himself and protect him. The answer was too obvious.

 

Steve wouldn't dare let anything, or anyone, hurt Tony. He loved him too much for that. He knew in his mind that mindlessly protecting Tony was bad for the team and left not only himself but others vulnerable but he couldn't stop. It's like he needed to make sure Tony was 100% okay no matter what. It was stupid. Tony made a metal armor in the desert while being held by terrorist. He can handle his own without Steve butting in and “saving” him. He's done it all his life and will continue to do it with or without Steve.

 

The blonde admired that about the genius. Even though all the chips are stacked against him, Tony wouldn't stop. He always got back up after being knock down. He regretted his harsh criticisms of him when they first meet. Steve didn't know Tony at the time. He didn't know the kind of selfless, driven man lived under the reckless, self-centered persona that was Tony Stark. If he could take it all back he would in a heart beat. The solider still couldn't understand why the media had a personal vendetta out on Stark's head. Didn't they see the brilliant, kind man that is basically no better than a civilian when it comes to real life combat experience who put his life on the line for millions everyday? He couldn't wrap his head around it, how could anyone hate Tony?

 

Well...It was kind of easy. He wasn't easy to get along with, flippant and mocking at best, cruel and uncaring at his worst. He seemed like a bad man but did no one in this century ever take the time to get to know more about a man? Everything was based on glamor and shine, there was no real substance in anything anymore.

 

“Cap, are you thinking about how shallow our age is again?” Tony's voice is music to his ears. In seconds, the prison is gone and Steve drops to the floor.

 

“How'd you know?” He laughs.

 

“You get this old man crease in your brow and this look in your eyes that says “i don't understand why this kids keep playing in my yard!”.”

 

“We don't have a yard at the Tower.”

 

“My point exactly.” The face plates up and Tony's smiling his 1000 watt smile and Steve's knees feel weak.

 

“We should go out to eat or do something together...Alone.” Tony quirks his brow.

 

“Are you asking me on a date?”

 

“Yes he is.” Natasha informs him over the coms.

 

“Say yes please. I'm tired of you guys undressing each other all the time.” Clint adds.

 

Looking over at Steve, Tony shrugs. “Sure, I have nothing better to do.” Steve would be hurt but he's grinning hard and the blonde thinks he can see a bit of blush to Tony's cheeks.

 

“He really doesn't.”

 

“Okay Nat! Thank you.” Her smirk is palpable over the air ways. Steve just smiling like an idiot. “You caught me at a good time. I just so happen to be single.” Steve reaches for his hand.

 

“I really really love that you're single.” Tony smirks, metal fingers lacing with Steve's. 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. Yoga was my favorite to write. It's the closest this fic got to dirty...sigh...another time for smut.


End file.
